


Taking Chances

by reignofdreams (ninasdreams)



Series: As You Wish [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s3e11 Going Home, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninasdreams/pseuds/reignofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if scenario for the end of 3x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Written really quick in response to an anon reviewer on FF who wanted to see True Love's kiss working at the end of 3x11. I couldn't resist. Other fics to be updated soon (I solemnly swear).

Killian's positive the prince was having him on when he suggested a kiss would return Emma's memories. At least...he's pretty sure.

The thing is, Killian knows what he feels for Emma is no trifling affection—he knew it the moment he realized he was to lose her, just when he'd found her.

As a rule, Killian doesn't believe in true love, at least not for himself. After all, happy endings aren't exactly plentiful in the long bitter life of Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones. Why should this time be any different?

He tells himself all of this, but when he meets Emma's wide eyes all his reasoning blows away, so much ash on the wind.

"Swan...at last."

He kisses her because, memories or not, this is the woman who has brought him hope when he expected never to have any again. And a part of him, a small surprisingly optimistic part, _needs_ to know if it's possible.

He expects her to yell at him, to scream or shove him or hell, maybe even kick him someplace incredibly painful.

He does not expect her to pull back with a whispered, "Killian?"

Killian thinks he's imagined it, but the soft look of wonder in her eyes tells him all he needs to know.

"Emma?" He can barely speak past the lump in his throat.

Her smile is radiant, and all he can do is kiss her again—deeper, longer, and so much sweeter for the knowledge that _she loves him too._ Even without her memories, some part of her loved him, truly.

"I hoped..." Emma begins when they part.

"Hoped what, my love?" Killian prompts softly.

She looks into his eyes, palm cupping his cheek. She shakes her head.

"Somehow I knew it would be you," she says. "I knew you'd come for me."

Killian smiles.

"And so I always shall."

True love's kiss will overcome anything, David had said.

Killian will have to remember to thank him when they meet again.

He draws Emma closer, and closes his eyes with a sigh.


End file.
